Holland and Tayylor's Short Love Story
by jazzy10131996
Summary: This is just a small typed story that me and a friend created about two made up characters. Holland is a pirate who is also a madman. Tayylor is a girl who is curious and been through so much in her life. This story isnt fully finish just alittle taste of how it will be.


Holland rests his hand down, locking his fingers together and holding his hand forward "Captain Holland"Tayylor looks at him and shakes his hand "um my name is Tayylor" she says abit quirks an eyebrow at her "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Tayylor and send Miss Akera my regards, I do not do things unless they mean harm for me, surely you would understand that" he said, lacing his fingers "But enough of that, where are you from?"Tayylor looks at him "well i dont know i was born to kill... but was trained in the mountains by strangers"Holland nods and slowly tugs at his cap "I know that feeling..." he whispered. Tayylor sighs abit and nod. Holland nods and then opens his mouth as if hesitating, but then speaking "Would you like to see my ship?"Tayylor would blush a dark red across her cheeks and nod nods, and bites down on his tongue, forcive habit. He felt the blood trickle through and he sighed, holding out his hand "Come along then"Tayylor would have follows Holland here as she leads her aboard and see's the crew snicker at the captain and he grunted, moving forward and they slunk back, going to make fun in the safety of the cabins, and he had to smile, it was a running gag after all. "Come" he gestured to would follow. looking around the area curiously as she kept close watch on Holland smirked, and watched Lavis draw his bow at the body guard, and he shook his head, not now and the first mate lowered his bow as they walked would continue to follow him keeping her guard didn't trust this person, and he could tell the feeling was mutual, she was probably spying, so he would let her take a look at what he had, let her know what she's up against, and he smirked as he walked towards the back of the ship, and stopping "My fleet of over 2,000 men, each battleship remodeled after my own." he said, gesturing to the one they were standing on "Welcome Miss Tayylor, to the homebase of The Phoenix Pirates"Tayylor would nod she really didnt like the feeling she is having and didnt want trouble really. "thank you kind sir " see look at the man then to Holland. " im not here to spy on you if thats what you think or even cause trouble of anykind but only here to get to know you more. Even be able to become somewhat friends with you" she says squinted at her "There were many implications that you were intending to spy Miss Tayylor" and he gestured for Lavis to release his knocked arrow, which was lowered "But if you are being honest, then please, join me in my cabin for some tea, then we may talk"Tayylor would nod "Okay and i am being truthful here since im the kind of person to not cause harm unless harm is caused too"Holland offered her his hand once more, his eyes still smooth and clear, but a hint of a smile with curved along his mouth "Then let us talk"Taylor nods as she took his hand "okay..."Holland spun her towards him and he looked down at her against his chest "This game has only begun" he whispered into her ear, and then slowly moving forward "Follow me"Tayylor would turn red and then follow him as she would grip onto the back of his shirt abit shyly thinking about what he opened the door for her, and pulled off his hat, setting down by the side, and hanging his cloak off to the side, exposing a finely tailored suit, and his blonde hair falling over his hair, and he offered her a seat "Here you go, please sit" he gestured, and rested his fingers on her shoulders, lightly setting her down. "Enjoy" he whispered into her ear, and moved back, pouring some tea "I will not harm you unless you try to harm me, you understand that right, well, it wont be me personally..."Tayylor would follow in and sit as he told her where to sit. She nods understanding "i understand completely.." She still have a red blush across her slowly sets the tea down infront of her and he sat down across from her on the wide table "So, what brought you to speak up to me?"Tayylor would look at the tea and blush more "well im new around here and i wanted to get to know more people... plus i kinda form a small like towards you.. you can say" would stand up and walk around the room stares after her and smiles "Normally, people would stay away from murderous pirates" and rises after her, running a hand through his hair as he sets the parrot down "Stay Chivo"Tayylor giggles and looks at the parrot "well im not like normal people" winks at him playfully and giggles smirks and moves towards her, placing a finger on her forehead, and leaning, running a hand down his face "Oh, well, that makes it so much better"Tayylor would slowly turn red again and grip onto the front of his shirt. Holland gripped her chin and winked "Welcome to my world" and tilted it up to him, and he kissed her would kiss back shyly and slowly wrap her arms around his neck abit before burying her face in his smiled down at her "Miss Tayylor, I had not expected that" he whispered, and buried his head into her would look up at him and kiss him again " please dont say anymore"Holland quirked an eyebrow but shut his mouth, and lean down into her, kissing her, wrapping his hands around her would go back to burying her face in his chest again. whispers "please let this stay this way"Holland traced circles along her face "I wish it would" he replies, and locks his fingers through hers, kissing her kisses back and pull away after. she puts a hand on his cheek and smiles "please... lets make this last.." says purses his lips "I AM a madman" he reminds her "According to most of the world anyway, shouldn't you be staying away?" Tayylor her eyes widen with tears. she looks down and leaves her hand on his cheek "what if i wanted to be with a madman forever..?" she slowly closes her eyes as tears flow down her widens his eyes and the clear composed figure he was melts away "What...?" he croaks out, stepping forward again, and raising her chin and he smiles "I'd call you a fool" Tayylor would tear up more "well maybe im a fool but im the fool who is falling for you.." says softly before kissing him sighs and wipes her tears away, kissing her back, and leaning his head against her "I have my own goals and to achieve them all the things I may do...aren't very nice..." he "i dont care i want to now be there and help you achieve those goals... is it wrong of me to wish that?" closes her eyes and blush shook his head with a laugh "No, I guess not..."Tayylor would open her eyes and look at him "then would you let me be by your side... as lovers ?" says shyly blushing a dark red across her looked at her with a curious glance, before conceding "Aye, I will" he whispers, and kissed her kisses back and hug him "thank you.." she whispers shyly then look at the parrot narrowed its eye at her, distrustingly, and flapped its wings, heading out to the deck "Pay no attention to him" he whispered, but on the inside, Holland held his doubts. Tayylor would blink and look around abit before looking at him "i guess ill never be trusted... when i do keep my word on not harming you or anyone..." she whispers. looking down at the looks at her with a sigh, before raising her chin up "No more doubts" he whispered and kissed her kisses back softly and blush abit "um... do you have a bathroom i can use" she says shyly and laughs and points to a small nods and goes to it, closing the door behind her. she looks in the mirror and fix her outfit quickly and ruffle her hair abit in the front. exits the bathroom and goes back to the was sitting down on his chair, swinging his head from side to side, closing his eyes and humming to would look at him and go sits on his lap, cuddling him abit, falling asleep. Holland sighs and looks down at her, wondering, for the first time, if this girl was his? Truly?.Tayylor stays asleep and turn abit in his slowly gets up, and moving her off, and away, he had business now, he lay her down, and threw on his cap and cloak, moving out onto the deck, his eyes becoming slits moves up the bridge, looking around and spotting Holland "Its been awhile" Tayylor would wake up and see him leave. she sigh nods and claps his hands behind his back "I believe you intend to deliver the girl to us? She has something we need, as do you" Garry pulled out his own rose "Anything to keep my brother alive" he said with a grunt and stowed it away "The world needs a monarchy again"Holland nodded and heard someone call out "Why can't we just make her come here?" he asked and Holland responded "Because then we will have even more enemies, Garry and I already have concocted a story"Garry tightened his fists before calmly swallowing the candy "Now finally...it will all come to a close" he whispered, and turned, walking off. Holland looked after him and turned back to the door, opening it and stepping inside, looking around for sighs and steps back, guess not. Holland sighs and steps towards the bow, looking out at the conquered city from his perch point, how much longer, till he ruled the world?. Tayylor sits there still and sighs. Holland turned back, walking down the plot and he smiled to himself, and entering his cabin, opening the door.


End file.
